Crash Summon: Hraesvelgr
|romanji = Kurasshu Samon: Furēsuvuerugu |name = Crash Summon: Hraesvelgr |parent magic = Crash |user = Peng Liuxing}} Crash Summon: Hraesvelgr ( , Kurasshu Samon: Furēsuvuerugu lit. Pulverization Demon Invocation: Starving Skeletal Vulture of Depravity and Ruination): Crash Summon: Hraesvelgr is a special Crash spell that is completely out of the ordinary in comparison for the rest of the magic's spells which revolve around bringing about close-to-mid-range destruction upon the user's opponent- it involves the user conjuring a giant; white skeletal avian that is composed of the pressurized energy that Crash is based around. Peng Liuxing is the creator of this spell, and this, along with the Crusher Ball Crash spell, fully bares his immense knowledge of the supernatural to the world. Description Crash Summon is said to be a bit of an oddity in regards to its categorization as, well, a Crash spell- normally, Crash involves the user unleashing pressurized magical energy towards their targets in order to induce pulverization, and the spells are generally close-range with one exception. However, Crash Summon, as the name would suggest, is a strange spell borne from expanding what the magic of absolute annihilation known as Crash can do, incorporating Peng's general knowledge of the arcane and mastery over other magics into a power which had previously only been utilized for close-range combat destruction and the like in order to carve a spell unlike any other from this stone. In any case, when performing Crash Summon, Peng constantly pressurizes magical energy projected from his own body as well as the magic surrounding him to cause the movement of the eternano to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it, completely annihilating anything that he sets this power upon- however, thanks to Peng's knowledge of the arcane arts, he is capable of projecting the pressurized magical energy outwards before utilizing Shape Transformation in order to mold these supernatural energies into the form of a tremendous beast, at least twice his size. The demonic-looking avian, referred to as Hraesvelgr ( , Furēsuvuerugu lit. Starving Skeletal Vulture of Depravity and Ruination), could be said to be result of the fusion between several magic methods- for one, the shaping and creation of the otherworldly bird was only made possible through studying the mechanics of Living Magic, breathing life into something that could be considered a formless mass of energy, whereas its mere existence can be considered akin to that of a Familiar- in a sense, Hraesvelgr, depending on how one looks at it, is an "evolution" of Peng's normal Demon Crow familiars. Not only this, it is hinted that Hraesvelgr was thought of by Peng using his one of his former high-ranked magicians and one of the Vulture Empire's Twelve Claws, Prelati Augustus, for inspiration; Prelati was known to be capable of using a power similar to Necromancy in order to unearth skeletons embedded within the ground and animate them as well as control them in battle. Hraesvelgr itself resembles a gigantic, demonic vulture that appears as if it is composed of a white, bony material- its general composition gives off the appearance of the vulture being a mixture of the demonic and draconic. With an elongated beak with razor-sharp teeth and a spiked tail that has a drill-esque tip, as well as countless spikes protruding from its blade-like wings, Hraesvelgr is said by Peng to be the accumulation of the bones and rage of murdered mortals, being powered by the souls of those who harbour a lust for bloodshed, and seeks to kill and devour any living being unfortunate enough to be in its way. Once Peng has manifested Hraesvelgr into the current plane of existence, the demonic avian, which has a will of its own, goes berserk and begins to thrash around wildly in an attempt to destroy everything before its sight; as such, it initially cannot be controlled, meaning that Peng would need to subjugate the beast in order to properly harness its power- more often than not, he simply needs to manipulate its magical structure so that he can direct it in any way that he deems suitable to the situation, effectively putting the winged beast under his thrall instantly. Hraesvelgr is known to be immensely fast, closing distances up to five thousand kilometers in the blink of an eye, and yet despite its large size, the avatar of destruction can turn and stop on a dime with no unnecessary movements displayed- it is said that the demonic bird can out-fly a user of High Speed, Slowing Magic, and even Flight Magic. Meanwhile, Hraesvelgr, even without taking its existence as a being forged from a magic created to annihilate everything it touches into account, can devastate anything that it comes into contact with, and simply by flying past it, the skeletal avian can reduce an entire building to nothing despite not specifically aiming at it. As per its nature as an "avatar of destruction", Hraesvelgr could be considered the power of Crash given physical form, and as such, has been shown to display a special application of the magic which is constantly activated- this usage is effectively an aura of pressurized magical energy that surrounds the beast's form; the movements of the particles which compose this invisible aura are aggressive enough to infect any other form of magical energy and structures, resulting in those existences being annihilated by the sheer amount of energies compacted- essentially, anything that Hraesvelgr comes into contact with is busted into nothingness, reducing these targets, unintentionally or not, to naught but atoms. However, Hraesvelgr, for every waking moment that its existence is maintained, the world that it was born into attempts to crush its very being, resulting in the winged abomination rotting away slowly, but surely- but this eventual demise comes with a certain upside. The more matter the existence of Hraesvelgr loses, the swifter its movements become. Not only this, in any state that the evil avian is in, Hraesvelgr is capable of detaching numerous parts of its composition on a whim, launching these portions of its body towards its opponents in a move called Single Bone Bullet (一骨弾, Ikkotsudan)- these bones, as the name of the move would imply, possess the speed of a bullet, and each tiny part sent towards the enemy is effectively pressurized in magical energies just like its main composition, meaning that upon contact, these miniature projectiles can annihilate almost anything in their path while they travel towards Peng's opponents while the demonic beast gradually becomes lighter and ever-so swifter. When most of its body is gone and Hraesvelgr is reduced to naught but a head, it can trap an opponent in its mouth with no way out, slowly, but surely crushing them into dust by invoking the pressure associated with Crash from all directions upon the enemy's figure as a last-ditch effort to ensure that victory is claimed. Overall, it can be claimed that Crash Summon: Hraesvelgr is a one-of-a-kind spell and one of the strongest spells to ever grace the New Era. Trivia *This spell's name is derived from Hraesvelgr (Corpse Swallower), a giant in Norse mythology who takes upon the form of an eagle. According to stanza 37 of the poem Vafþrúðnismál from the Poetic Edda, he sits at the end of the world (or the northern edge of the heavens) and causes the wind to blow when he beats his wings in flight. Category:Crash Spell Category:Spells